Thinking Of You
by Xx.Perfectly.Alone.xX
Summary: "Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you" Her heart was racing, her hands were shaking, and her mind was having trouble figuring out how to breathe. She-she couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Song fic. Not perfect but nobody's perfect. It's centered around Daniel and Luce in "Torment". Sorry to all the Cam/Luce, Miles/Luce fans out there but I'm a Daniel/Luce girl. And the song might not really go, but I thought of it while reading the book. If anyone is interested the song is "Thinking Of You" by Katy Perry.**

* * *

><p><em>Comparisons are easily done<em>  
><em>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>  
><em>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>  
><em>I picked the ripest one<em>  
><em>I still got the seed<em>

I was with Miles, in the living room alone. The awkward stage of him kissing me had left and I still hadn't seen Daniel. We were in my house for Thanksgiving and well, we had some time for ourselves for some reason. I loved Miles, as a friend so much. But he downright had me a little mad. He had separated Daniel and I.

_You said move on _  
><em>Where do I go<em>  
><em>I guess second best<em>  
><em>Is all I will know<em>

Daniel had seen the whole thing. The whole Miles kissing me...or me kissing Miles. It still involved kissing. And had just...left. Without a word. No letting me explain, or anything. Did this mean we were over? Did this mean to move on?

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you <em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>

I was here, nodding while Miles talked. Zoned out from his- _our _conversation. I was here with a sweet guy. A funny one. But it wasn't Daniel. I wished it was Daniel. His violet eyes looking down at me. Our lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

_You're like an Indian summer_  
><em>In the middle of winter<em>  
><em>Like a hard candy <em>  
><em>With a surprise center<em>

Everything ended badly though. One second we're kissing, the next we're fighting. He's bossing me around and I just don't like that. He tells me to do this, to do that, always saying it's to protect me. I didn't mind, but I wanted to know what I was being protected from at least.

_How do I get better_  
><em>Once I've had the best<em>  
><em>You said there's<em>  
><em>Tons of fish in the water<em>  
><em>So the waters I will test<em>

I would always love him though. No matter what. If he left, sure I would go out with others if asked. But my heart belonged to him. And when he returned, I would go back to him Always.

_He kissed my lips_  
><em>I taste your mouth<em>  
><em>He pulled me in <em>  
><em>I was disgusted with myself<em>  
><em>Cause when I'm with him<em>  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you <em>_What you would do if_  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into...<em>

Miles kissed me and what was going through my mind was Daniel. How he would feel? I wasn't he in Miles place? I knew the answers, and I ashamed. I shouldn't have done it. I should have pulled away like lightning or stopped Miles. It was all too late now.

_You're the best_  
><em>And yes I do regret<em>  
><em>How I could let myself<em>  
><em>Let you go<em>  
><em>Now the lesson's learned<em>  
><em>I touched it I was burned<em>  
><em>Oh I think you should know<em>

I had to deal with the consequences now. Losing Daniel. Ugh! I regretted that whole kiss! I wish I hadn't made that mistake. I wished Daniel was here right now.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you <em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes <em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes<em>  
><em>Oh won't you walk through <em>  
><em>And bust in the door <em>  
><em>And take me away<em>  
><em>Oh no more mistakes<em>  
><em>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...<em>

We heard something outside and stood up. We walked to the door and opened it. And outside was Callie. With Molly and Gabbe and Cam...and...Daniel. He was smiling at me. He was...back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I might have gotten the people wrong. Callie could have been with another. I don't know, I'm a little iffy on that part. But still, I hope you liked it.<strong>


	2. Rewrite

A lively chatter was heard throughout the house as the aroma of thanksgiving began to fill the air. Lucinda Price couldn't help but beam at the scene as her eyes trailed across her home, which was currently being prepared to give thanks for all the gifts they had received the past year, or as Luce now perceived it to be, _blessings in disguise. _Luce wasn't expecting to have a thanksgiving diner, much less to be back in the warmth of her own home although she sure was thankful about that. She was glad to be back, and not back alone but back with her new friends. Some familiarity would do her good after everything that had gone on; after once again being stuck between two guys: Miles and Daniel.

_Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed_

A shaky sigh escaped Luce's lips as she glanced over at the boy who was currently having a somewhat dull conversation about a telescope that slept in her father's office. She had such mixed feelings for him it was hard to bare. One minute she felt as if they should only be friends, but then the other she yearned for the adoration she received from him and for his lips on hers. That was wrong! She couldn't feel that! Especially since what Daniel and her shared was much, _much_ more that that.

_Daniel. _Luce turned away from Miles and her dad, looking off into no where in particular. He was her light, he was her love, he was her angel. She couldn't believe that he was no longer around. Despite her love for Miles, she knew that he couldn't live up to Daniel; there was no comparison. She loved Daniel and no one would ever be able to replace him. Not Cam, not Miles, no one. He was everything no one could ever be. Despite his imperfections and defects, in her eyes he was perfect. He was always perfect to her and always would be. But now he was gone.

_You said move on _  
><em>Where do I go<em>  
><em>I guess second best<em>  
><em>Is all I will know<em>

Tears picked at Luce's eyes, but she refused to let them show.

Daniel was gone. The realization didn't really hit Luce that hard until now. Before, she would just picture his face and feel such a strong sorrow that felt like could kill her. But now that she thought of every aspect of it it was 100 times worse. Not only had she lost the love of her life, the love of her _multiple_ lives, but now she was faced with being lonely all her life. She wouldn't ever be able to move on. Even if she began dating other guys, or even got married with another man she would always know in her heart that he wasn't _the one. _He would just be...second best.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you <em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>

The night when Luce and Miles it came all too fast. And her thoughts revolved around Daniel.

Before the kiss she thought about how it couldn't happen. A kiss between the tow of them would mean disaster. It would mean fire all around, a destroyed friendship, and worse of all a potentially dead Miles. She didn't want that, and besides her lips were reserved for Daniels. They always had been.

She couldn't stop the kiss when it happened; Miles was all too quick for her. For that moment, that single moment, she hesitated. There was no fire, no disaster, no danger, nothing. Did this mean that everything she thought before wasn't true? Did this mean she could be happy with another guy besides Daniel?

After there was only regret. How could she even _think_ of a life of happiness without Daniel? That was impossible! Her life revolved around Daniel, just as his life revolved around her. Correction: just as his life _had revolved _around her.

Looking back at those thoughts now, Luce scolded herself. How could she ever make that mistake? How could she ever make that mistake that cost her the man she valued more than life itself.

_You're like an Indian summer_  
><em>In the middle of winter<em>  
><em>Like a hard candy <em>  
><em>With a surprise center<em>

Before she even found out about, well pretty much everything, she still felt an attraction towards Daniel. She felt it before she even knew he was fighting for her; she knew it before she knew that they were meant to be; she knew it all and she knew it despite his hot-and-cold attitude. She pondered why exactly it was that his behavior drew her towards him and she settled back into the couch and looked out the window. Perhaps it was because deep-down she knew that he was her love. It didn't matter now. Nor did his hot one minutes, cold the next behavior. He was gone and she was sure he was probably never coming back.

_How do I get better_  
><em>Once I've had the best<em>  
><em>You said there's<em>  
><em>Tons of fish in the water<em>  
><em>So the waters I will test<em>

Luce briefly turned away from the window and Miles sat down next to her. A weak smile tugged at her lips; couldn't exactly deny returning the bright smile that he was giving her. She didn't want to show all her melancholy and despair; she didn't want to show her pain.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

The question caused Luce to feel a pand of pain as she zeroed in on her thoughts for a second. She gave him a little shrug,"Nothing in particular. Just...thinking."

She turned her gaze back out the window. A little part of her expected to see Daniel flying down then running down and taking her in his arms as she apologized and apologized for her mistake then they would kiss and make up and it would all be better. But her mind knew otherwise. That wasn't going to happen, probably not ever.

She felt like she should move on, live her life just as Daniel had insisted on her doing before she became too involved with him. However no matter how many guys she dated or how much she loved another, she wouldn't be giving them her all. She knew that.

_He kissed my lips_  
><em>I taste your mouth<em>  
><em>He pulled me in <em>  
><em>I was disgusted with myself<br>_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into...<em>  
><em>

Every time Luce thought of the kiss she shared with Miles, she mind would instantly turned back towards Daniel. Her mind was practically Daniel-centric. It was infuriating sometimes, and she hated it because she was it made her seem somewhat obsessive and clingy, but it was the truth. She couldn't love the man who was sitting in front of her, chatting away. Her mind would always go back to Daniel. His eyes, his touch, his lips; no one else mattered.

_You're the best_  
><em>And yes I do regret<em>  
><em>How I could let myself<em>  
><em>Let you go<em>  
><em>Now the lesson's learned<em>  
><em>I touched it I was burned<em>  
><em>Oh I think you should know<em>

She had to deal with the consequences now. There was no other way of going back, there was no way to reverse the clock and take back what she did. It was over now, _really over _now. She wouldn't admit it to Shelby before, but now she had to accept her. The millennium of Daniel loving her was over. It was done.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you <em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes <em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes<em>

Luce ushered those thoughts away before turning back to Miles, the best smile she could muster plastered on her face,"Let's go check on that food, shall we?"

Miles grinned, although she was sure that he could sense she wasn't listening to a word he said. She did after all blatantly cut him off mid-sentence. He probably didn't mind. He was probably glad that her mind was off Daniel and back on Thanksgiving.

Despite the soft heartache she had, she couldn't mope. Not on the day she was finally back home, not when she was with friends, and especially not on Thanksgiving. It wasn't fair to anyone, especially not to her. She knew Daniel was a huge part of her life, of her _lives_, but she had to continue her life no matter what. She was going to fight for Daniel, that was certain. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy this time.

_Oh won't you walk through _  
><em>And busrt in the door <em>  
><em>And take me away<em>  
><em>Oh no more mistakes<em>  
><em>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...<em>

Just as Luce followed Miles into the kitchen, a honk interrupted her thoughts and caused her to jerk in fear. She excused herself before walking over to the window and looking out. The sight in front of her caused a genuine smile to appear on her face. She couldn't look to see who it was, but there was only one person who it could be: Callie.

An involuntary squeal Luce's lips just as a few others walked up from behind her to see who it was, but Luce didn't care. If anyone could bring Luce out of her misery it was Callie.

Luce's smile faltered as she noticed her friend's skittishness and her eyebrows furrowed. This was unlike Callie. But then Luce knew why.

"Luce, don't you think you should open the door?" The amused tone in Roland's voice from beside her was quite evident, but her mind was mush. Saying she was shocked was an understatement.

Luce fumbled towards the door flinging it open. Her heart was racing, her hands were shaking, and her mind was having trouble figuring out how to breathe. She-she couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

The people just came on pilling in after that. First Gabbe, then Molly. After those tow reunited with what Luce would say they considered their friends, Luce caught sight of her best friend for the first time in months. That quickly brought her out of her shock. She ran towards her friend and held her close, laughing for no reason besides happiness. Luce finally had her sister again.

After a few moments, Luce finally pulled away and looked behind her auburn haired friend. There Cam stood inside her house, nonchalant as every but that's not what caused Luce's heart to skip a beat. Instead it was the man beside of him who did. The man who stole her heart long before she could even remember.

As she looked into those violet eyes, Luce was sure this wasn't a dream nor a hallucination. Daniel was here, Daniel was actually here. He was...he was _back.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So this is an edited version of my old one shot. My writing has improved a lot over the years so I decided to redo my old work. Not only did I work on this, but I am working on my CamOC story as well. It'll be a bit different, but the new story will have the same elements. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you all think. I'm anxious to see whether or not you guys agree that I have improved or am the same with more words. Either way, thanks for reading, favorite, follow, and review!**

**PS. I'm going to keep the old version up for a while so you can compare, but will probably delete it afterwards. **


End file.
